Integrated antennas each in which a plurality of antenna elements with different antenna characteristics are installed have been used; an example of which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-111377.
The antenna characteristics, such as gain and directivity, of each antenna element installed in such an integrated antenna depend on those of another antenna element installed therein. For this reason, with all of antenna elements installed in an integrated antenna, the antenna characteristics including the gain and directivity of each antenna element have been adjusted.
On the other hand, in order to increase functional variations, an integrated antenna can be shipped with at least one unnecessary antenna element removed from a state that all of antenna elements have been installed in the integrated antenna.
In the integrated antenna from which at least one unnecessary antenna element has been removed, the antenna characteristics including the gain and directivity of each antenna element are adjusted while all of the antenna elements are installed in the integrated antenna. Removal of at least one unnecessary antenna element from the integrated antenna may therefore cause the antenna characteristics of the remaining antenna elements to be changed. This may require readjustment of the antenna characteristics of the remaining antenna elements, causing both performance tests and man-hours required to manufacture the integrated antenna from which at least one unnecessary antenna element has been removed to increase.